KalosShipping
by KuijiNana
Summary: Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, profitant du beau temps de la route 4, Kalem fait une rencontre inattendue. KalosShipping. (Meilleure description tu meurs.) (Meilleure titre tu brûles.) Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, pas la peine de préciser que ni Pokémon ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent.


Cette journée là, il faisait beau sur la Route 4, le soleil brillait et rayonnait sur tous les recoins de la route, le ciel était d'un bleu clair magnifique, aucun nuage ne venait déranger la vue des dresseurs placés çà et là qui s'entraînaient, chassaient, ou se baladaient tranquillement. Cette atmosphère enchantait le jeune dresseur aux cheveux mi-long et noirs tel l'ébène, sa casquette rouge sur laquelle était dessinée en blanc une Pokéball et ses lunettes noirs le protégeaient des rayons contrariant de l'astre qui courronnait le ciel. Confortable dans son jean bleu , ses rangers noir et sa veste à capuche de la même couleur que ses chaussures, il marchait tranquillement aux côtés de son Pokémon de type Eau fraîchement évolué, Croâporal, la sangle de son sac accroché à son épaule gauche tandis que ce dernier retombait sur sa hanche droite.

-Il fait beau, hein, Wave ? dit-il à son fidèle compagnon, qui semblait ne pas vouloir se séparer de son maître.

- _Craôpo, craôô !_ fit la créature en guise de réponse.

Le jeune dresseur le gratifia de son plus beau sourire et continua son chemin.

Les Pokémons sauvages étaient plus calmes en cette matinée, et attaquaient donc moins les dresseurs qui passaient dans les herbes hautes, sauf si ces derniers marchaient inconsciemment sur leur queue. Tandis que le jeune brun s'aventurait dans les herbes sans grandes difficulté, à son grand plaisir, il entendit une voix féminine parler d'un ton quelque peu inquiet derrière les buissons.

- _Hey, buddy, are you OK ? Stay with me, my dear._ Disait la voix. (Hé, camarade, tu vas bien ? Reste avec moi.)

Le jeune homme cherchait d'où provenait la voix de la jeune femme, qui semblait clairement embêtée, et essayait de la rejoindre.

- _Damn, where did I drop that Antidote ?!_ Elle jura, puis chercha quelque chose dans son sac avant de se retourner vers la source de son inquiétude. _Well, drink some water for now. It's all I have._ (Merde, où est-ce que je fait tombé cet Antidote ? Bon, bois un peu d'eau pour le moment, c'est tout ce que j'ai.)

On pouvait discerner le son des gémissement un peu étouffé d'un certain Pokémon.

Le dresseur sentait qu'il approchait de la source de la voix. Il continua à marcher au milieu des herbes avec hâtes, avant d'apercevoir une silhouette féminine et de la fourrure orange derrière un arbuste, arbuste qu'il s'empressa de couper avec l'aide d'un de ses Pokémon et put enfin voir la jeune femme de qui provenait la voix, à moité accroupie aux côtés de son Pokémon qui semblait beaucoup souffir.

 _-Sorry, bud', hang in there._ Encouragea-t-elle (Désolée, camarade, tiens bon.)

 _-Goupii..._ Gémit le Pokémon.

La jeune femme portait un chemisier sans manches noirs, surmonté d'une jupe plissée haute rouge sang. Elle avait des chaussettes hautes noirs, et chaussait des baskets de la même couleur que ses chaussettes, tandis que ses beaux cheveux blonds ondulaient sur son dos et étaient couverts d'un chapeau rose surmonté de lunettes de soleil blancs.

Le dresseur était époustouflé devant tant de beauté, si bien qu'il aurait pu rester des heures à la regarder si l'état du pauvre Pokémon ne l'inquiétait pas. Il échangea un regard avec son Craôporal et se dirigea vers la jeune blonde.

 _-Sorry, miss, can I be of any help ?_ Demanda-t-il en essayant d'attirer son attention. (Pardon, mademoiselle, puis-je vous être utile)

 _-Don't worry, next time I will make this trainer suffer._ Dit-elle à son Pokémon, ne remarquant pas la présence du jeune homme. (Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois je ferai souffrir ce dresseur.)

Le brun se racla la groge, toujours rien.

 _-Miss ?_ Il continua, en vain. Voyant que ses efforts linguistique ne servaient à rien, il s'écria :

-« Mademoiselle ?! ».

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement, et se retourna pour voir la source de la voix.

-Ah, excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas entendu. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il semble que vous pouvez parler français, ça rend les choses plus simple. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés. Je peux vous aider ? Votre Pokémon semble mal en point. Proposa-t-il.

-Et bien, ça me ferait plaisir en effet. Mon ami est empoisonné, il allait bien au début mais plus le temps passait et plus il souffrait, tellement qu'il dut m'envoyer un signal depuis sa Pokéball pour que je le libère. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas d'Antidote... Et le prochain centre Pokémon est encore très loin. Raconta-t-elle.

-Je vois... Il chercha au fond de son sac et en sortit le remède miracle. Tenez, je pense que cela fera l'affaire. Dit-il en lui tendant l'Antidote.

La blonde hésita un moment.

-Et bien... Vous êtes sûrs ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai encore en réserve. Ce n'est jamais cool les pannes d'Antidote. Insista-t-il. Cependant, bien que l'Antidote guérira votre Pokémon, il continuera néanmoins à avoir un peu mal. Je vous propose de l'emmener à un centre Pokémon dès que vous arriverez en ville. Ajouta-t-il

-Entendu, merci.

Elle prit le remède et l'appliqua sur son Pokémon, au bout de quelques secondes, ce dernier se sentit tout de suite mieux.

- _Goupiii ! ! Goupi goupi gou !_ S'écria la créature, contente d'être enfin liberée de la douleur que lui causait son empoisonnement, bien qu'il en restait quelques séquelles.

 _-Oh ! Hane ! I'm so glad you're doing better !_ S'écria-t-elle en prenant son cher Pokémon dans les bras. (Oh ! Hane ! Je suis tellement contente que t'ailles mieux.) Elle se retourna vers le sauveur de son ami. Merci beaucoup, je ne supportais plus de voir mon ami dans un tel état.

-Un plaisir. Fit le jeune brun, un léger sourire au visage.

Elle tapota l'épaule de son Goupelin et lui dit :

-Say, Buddy, why don't you thank this fellow here ? He's the main reason why you're feeling better. Elle le poussa légèrement vers le sauveteur du Pokémon. Come on, don't be shy. (Alors, camarade (bordel je trouve pas de traduction plus appropriée pour ce mot merde), pourquoi tu n'irais pas remercier ce jeune homme ? C'est grâce à lui que tu te sens mieux. Allez, sois pas timide.)

Le Pokémon avança timidement vers l'objet de sa recconnaissance et fit tapoter son museau sur le nez de l'homme, qui portait une expression surprise, avant de sourire et de prendre le jeune Goupelin dans ses bras et de lui faire quelque tapettes amicales sur le dos.

-You're welcome.(Ai-je _vraiment_ besoin de traduire ça ?) Lui dit-il, avant de se lever et de regarder la dresseuse en face de lui qui carressait la tête de son Pokémon. Votre Pokémon est adorable, je suis ravi d'avoir pu lui venir en aide.

-Je ne vous en serai jamais assez recconnaissante, encore merci pour tout.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce fut un plaisir. Il regarda longuement la jeune femme avant de reprendre Si ce n'est pas indiscret de ma part, il me semble que vous parlez très bien unyssien, habitiez-vous là-bas ? Demanda-t-il, par curiosité.

La blonde lâcha un léger rire avant de répondre :

-Oui en effet, je suis née et j'ai vécu là-bas. Et vous ? Il me semble que vous vous en sortez très bien aussi. Interrogea-t-elle.

-J'y ai habité un certain moment, c'est pour ça.

Il regarda sa montre pour examiner l'heure avant de s'exclamer :

-Ah merde, j'suis en retard !

Il rougit devant son indiscretion avant de s'excuser. La dresseuse ria légèrement avant d'ajouter :

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. Dites-moi, vous vous dirigez vers Illumis ? Demanda-t-elle, après avoir remis son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball.

-Et bien, oui, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai vraiment vous remercier pour avoir aidé mon Pokémon, que diriez-vous qu'on se revoit là-bas, que je vous offre un verre ou quelque chose du genre. Proposa-t-elle.

 _« Oui ! »_ s'écria-t-il intérieurement, bien qu'il ne montrait pas son enthousiasme à son interlocutrice.

-Ca me ferait très plaisir, en effet. Accepta-t-il.

Elle sourit.

-Très bien. Demain, 15 heure, Café Soleil, ça vous va ?

-C'est parfait.

-C'est décidé alors ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Et bien, ce fut un plaisir mais je dois y aller maintenant, on se reverra demain. Dit-il en commençant à tourner.

-Oui, à demain ! Répondit-elle, en balançant sa main de droite à gauche pour lui dire au revoir.

Après un dernier regard, le garçon parti en courant, suivi de près par son compagnon.

La jeune blonde le regarda partir, un goût amer à la bouche, c'était toujours comme ça. Elle détestait les au revoir. Avoir à regarder le dos d'un personne doucement, lentement, et pourtant, si vite, en ayant l'impression que le monde autour d'elle s'assombrissait. Avoir à regarder le dos de _cette_ personne s'éloigner. Elle ne pouvait que détester ce sentiment. Soudain, une réalité la frappa. _Son prénom_. Alerté par ce _petit_ problème, elle pris de l'élan avec ses rollers et roula rapidement vers cet homme qui l'a tant marqué jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dépasse de quelques mètres, puis se tourna vers lui et dit d'une voix assez haute, sans pour autant crier :

-Dites, je ne connais toujours pas votre prénom. Je m'appelle Serena, et vous ?

L'homme fit la même tête qu'elle en réalisant son erreur, avant de se reprendre et de répondre :

-Je suis Kalem !

-Enchantée ! S'écria-t-elle avant de se retourner et partir devant lui.

C'était maintenant à son tour de la regarder partir, avec énergie et pourtant, gracieusement, ses cheveux couleur de miel flottant au gré du vent derrière elle. Il prit une décision, dès qu'il serait à Illumis, il _fallait_ qu'il prenne des rollers aussi.


End file.
